Friendship
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles finds comfort in an unexpected visit from Daphne, after he receives devastating news from Maris. One-shot. Set during Season 1.


**Author's Note:**Thanks, as always, to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts and unofficially beta-ing this for me! Also thanks to Melinda (SamandDianeFan10) for helping me through writer's block! Enjoy, and please R&R! :)

Niles sat alone in his mansion, drinking a glass of wine. This had to be the lowest he'd ever felt in his life. Well, no, the second lowest. Nothing could top the death of his departed mother, whom both he and his brother had always loved and admired. But, since that time, this was definitely the worst moment. Just as he was wondering how he would ever be able to go on, he heard a knock at the door. He answered it, and was surprised to see Daphne standing there.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Daphne asked, half-ready to turn and leave.

"Not at all!" Niles exclaimed, a bit more eagerly than he meant to. He allowed her to enter.

"Oh, well, I'm glad," Daphne replied, smiling.

"Would you like some wine?" Niles offered.

"No, thank you. I was just out running some errands for your brother, and I thought I'd come by and say hello."

"I'm glad you did," Niles said as he sat on the couch. Daphne sat next to him. "I've been...sort of lonely." He hated admitting it, but it was definitely the truth. This mansion was much too big and quiet for him at the moment.

"I had a feeling something was wrong," Daphne replied. Seeing Dr. Crane's confused expression, she added, "Me psychic powers."

"Well, your premonition was right," Niles said. "I came home today to find a note from Maris on the dining room table. She's decided to run off to Paris with a man from our wine club."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry."

"Well, thank you, Daphne. He just got a big promotion at his company. No doubt that's what got Maris' attention." Niles had always known money was the way to Maris' heart. In a way, the note hadn't really been much of a surprise.

"Well, if that's the kind of woman your wife is, I say you're much better off without her!" Daphne exclaimed. "I mean, if you don't mind my saying so."

Niles smiled. "Thank you. I was just thinking that myself."

"It still hurts, though, doesn't it?" Daphne asked, seeing the pain in his expression.

"Sure does," Niles replied immediately.

"Does your brother know?" Daphne asked. She hadn't heard him mention it at all when she was home.

Niles shook his head. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I figured out what I was going to do."

"Oh," Daphne said, slightly ashamed. "Then you probably don't want to be talking about all of this with me."

"On the contrary, Daphne. I think talking about it is helping. So I guess there _is _something to psychiatry, after all." He laughed slightly.

Daphne reached over and gently squeezed his hand. Niles felt a chill go up his arm instantly.

"You know," Niles said suddenly. "I'm very glad that Frasier hired you. In the short time you've been working here, you've done wonders."

"Your father's not an easy patient, but I do me best," Daphne replied, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

"I don't just mean for Dad," Niles said. "For Frasier, too. And even me."

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never had a woman for a friend before," Niles replied nervously.

"Oh, surely you're exaggerating," Daphne replied. Dr. Crane and his brother were always going off to fancy dinner parties. There had to be at least some women there.

"Actually, I've never had many friends, period. And Maris doesn't count, because we became romantic almost from the beginning. Sure, Maris and I have aquaintances, people we see regularly at events and such. But most of our so-called 'friends' would sell their own mother for a good piece of gossip."

Daphne's heart broke, imagining how lonely Dr. Crane's life must have been, even before Mrs. Crane wrote that note. "I had no idea," she whispered.

Niles sighed. "Maybe I should follow Frasier's example and start hanging around a bar every night. You've heard how he goes on and on about his Boston friends."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. Don't blame your brother, just because he's got a few more friends than you do," Daphne said. "At least you have a family who loves you. That's a lot more than most people have. I've never seen two brothers as close as you and Dr. Crane. Me own brothers can't be in a room together ten minutes without fighting!"

"Thank you, Daphne. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I know that in time, this pain will subside, and my life will go on. That's what I tell my patients every day. They never believe me at first, but after a while, they realize I was right."

Daphne nodded. "That's the spirit. Me powers are telling me things will turn around for you, I just know it!"

"Yes, but what do I do _until_ then?" Niles asked. As he looked around the room, all he could see were memories of Maris.

"You could stay with your brother," Daphne suggested. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone tonight."

"Oh, I don't know, Daphne. Frasier and Dad would think I was a failure. My wife just left me, and I'm probably already the laughingstock of Seattle's upper class!" Niles said.

"Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Daphne said. "Your father and brother love you very much. You belong with your family!"

Niles took Daphne's hand in his. Touching her gave him goosebumps. "I know you mean well, Daphne, but I don't know. I wouldn't want to be in anyone's way ..."

"You won't be in anyone's way, I promise!" Daphne said. "We _are _friends, aren't we, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, of course we are," Niles replied immediately. In fact, at the moment, Daphne was his _best_ friend.

"Then you'll just have to trust me," Daphne said, standing up. She took his hand and gently pulled him up off the couch.

A few minutes later, Niles had packed a couple of small suitcases, preparing to spend the next several nights at Elliot Bay Towers.

"All set then, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

Niles looked around once more, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "Yes, I think so. I can't thank you enough, Daphne. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come here tonight." Without giving himself a chance to think about it, he hugged her.

"Don't mention it." Daphne said, embracing him. "What are friends for?"


End file.
